Brightshore Kingdom
Brightshore Kingdom is one of the major powers of the Endless Territories. Background It is extremely powerful and remains neutral in the conflicts between the Dao Alliance and the Aeonian Kingdom, it is on friendly relationships with the Dao Alliance and the Aeonian Kingdom. It trades with the other major powers, and due to its attitude towards them, the other organizations turn a blind eye even if the Brightshore Kingdom abducts their World-level experts.The founder of the Brightshore Kingdom is a special lifeform known by the citizens of Brightshore Kingdom as 'Hegemon'. He is one of the three almighty Hegemons of the Endless Territories and the strongest among them, which are beings that have slayed Eternal Emperors as Daolords, then succeeded in their Daomerge and became an Eternal Emperor. Twelve Palaces The Brightshore Kingdom is primarily divided into the Twelve Palaces and the Imperials. The Imperials are few in number and are the same type of special lifeform as the Hegemon. The Twelve Palaces consists of nearly all the cultivators, Aeonians, special lifeforms, and other powerful experts of the Brightshore Kingdom.All Daolords of the Brightshore Kingdom are required to join the Twelve Palaces. Internal strife within the Twelve Palaces is forbidden, and should be resolved by mediation when possible. If not, then permission must be acquired to have a life-and-death duel. The members of the Twelve Palaces are required to defend the Brightshore Imperials and the Twelve Palaces should they fall in danger. However, if an Imperial acts against them first, they can fight back.Aside from becoming a Daolord, exceptional members of the Astral Islands and ordinary citizens may also join. Members of the Astral Islands are often scouted in advance and decide on their palace before leaving the Astral Islands, while citizens may attempt to pass the trials set up by the palaces. If they pass the trials, they may join.The cultivators in the Twelve Palaces are divided into three types: the Daolords who broke through on their own and the Lords(which have tremendous potential and can break through at any time) are one category, while the others are the black-armored Daolords, which used Pseudo Samsara Pills to become Daolords. There are also many members who are not in either category.The Twelve Palaces have many resources in them which the members can gain access to by paying an appropriate price. They have divine abilities, sword arts, legacies, secret arts, treasures, etc. However, the most sacred location in each of the palaces is their Forest of Pagodas (Sword Pagodas for Sword Palace, Fire Pagodas for Fire Palace, etc.) The World-level experts acknowledged by their respective Forest of Pagodas become Lords (Swordlords, Saberlords, etc.) The Twelve Palaces have a total of sixty-seven Lords, excluding Bertulu and Eastcult. The ones who are acknowledged by their Forest of Pagodas raise their own pagoda within, leaving behind their arts and intents for future generations. Palaces: *Palace of the Saber *Palace of the Sword *Palace of Radiance *Palace of Mortality *Palace of Thunder *Palace of Flames *Palace of the Heart *Palace of Kindwater *Palace of Woodform *Palace of Skymetal *Palace of Deepearth *Palace of Spacetime Astral Islands The Astral Islands are one of the options one can choose from if they wish to survive after being abducted into the Brightshore Kingdom. All World-level experts who chose this option are sent there to fight amongst each other. There are also legacy treasures there, which can be pieced together to form a complete legacy. Someone who gathers one legacy may choose to leave, and someone with two legacies must leave. However, there is a loophole, which was exploited by Bertulu and many other powerful experts. By gather one legacy, then losing a few pieces of it, they can stay and gather more legacies. The winner of a fight usually takes away all the legacies of their opponent. They can also choose to take away their treasures, and, if they are strong enough, they can kill their opponent. For this reason, the mortality rate in the Astral Islands is 99%. However, upon reaching the fifth and sixth layer, the losers are protected and the winners are not allowed to kill their opponents or take away any personal treasures, even if they are temporarily knocked down. Their are six layers to the Astral Islands. Roughly 99% of all islands are on the first layer. Winning ten consecutive matches within the same level or above allows them to be promoted to a higher level, while losing a single match demotes them back down a level. Generally, everyone at the fifth, sixth, and a few talents at the fourth layer are scouted by the Twelve Palaces. *First Stratum/Layer - master-class World-level and other weaker entities. *Second Stratum/Layer - at least the level of a supreme World-level, unless they are weaker but have unique treasures and techniques. *Third Stratum/Layer - mostly supreme World-level cultivators, or those with powerful techniques. *Fourth Stratum/Layer - transcendent World-level along with those that were beaten down from the fifth level. *Fifth Stratum/Layer - equal in power to First-step Daolord. *Sixth Stratum/Layer - Bertulu was the only one, and he was the equivalent of the strongest World-level expert in the Twelve Palaces, surpassing many of the Lords and having talent that drew the interest of even the Hegemon. Locations *Bluegrace Sect (only the Eastsmoke branch has been revealed) *Royal Dragon Palace *Twelve Palaces *Astral Islands *Hydragon Mountain *Third Bugnest Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Organizations